


Have Your Head

by SocialPermaDeath



Series: Social Permadeath's Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Flirting, GoldenEye - Freeform, Innuendo, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Knifeplay, M/M, Mid-GoldenEye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialPermaDeath/pseuds/SocialPermaDeath
Summary: Kinktober 2020 Day 1, Prompt: KnifeplaySet vaguely during GoldenEye. Sometimes enhanced interrogation techniques are only for the benefit of the interrogator.
Relationships: James Bond/Alec Trevelyan
Series: Social Permadeath's Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950106
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Have Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> I rolled a die to decide which fandom to write for and will probably continue to do that for most of October unless a particular prompt awakens something in me.
> 
> Day 1: Omorashi | Knifeplay | Body swap
> 
> I picked knifeplay since I have zero experience with the other 2.

The knife playing at his throat brings forth the barest trickle of blood, the barest hint of sharp pain at each contact point. It stings more than anything else and he’s sure the scratch will sting again tomorrow when it brushes against his shirt collar. He doesn’t give Alec the satisfaction of watching him wince even as the knife draws a line across his cheek. The agent twirls the knife between his fingers, eyes searching for the next spot to run lines across. He cuts each of the buttons on Bond’s shirt slowly, savoring the way the thread catches on the freshly sharpened blade.

“Oh buy me a drink first, Alec,” Bond smiles still twisting his wrists against the cuffs.

“Your humor never leaves you, 007,” Alec huffs pulling back for a moment before swiping the blade across James’ chest, making the agent breath catch in his throat. “There we go. Knew you still had some feeling left.” The knife cuts through fabric easily, ridding Bond of his shirt and tux completely, leaving them in shreds.

“Alec, G-d damn you, that was a rental!” James quips. “My expense reports are already running flush, M will have my head if I go over budget again.”

“Maybe I’ll keep your head then,” he puts the knife against Bond’s throat again. “I’ll keep it as a trophy and I’ll send the rest back to dear mummy in boxes.”

“You wouldn’t,” James smirks, cocky confidence showing through.

“And what makes you think I won’t.” There’s another river of blood running down 007’s neck onto his chest.

“I know you, Alec,” Bond takes a deep breath, trying not to move with a blade so close to his carotid. “You’d take my balls too.”

Alec genuinely laughs. “You’re right, the set wouldn’t be complete. I’d need the other half of your brain that you store below your belt.”

“What do you really want,” Bond turns towards his ex-partner. “If you wanted my head, it wouldn’t be on my shoulders. If you wanted information, you would’ve asked me a question by now. If you wanted to make an example of me for the girl I brought along, we wouldn’t be in your office.”

“Maybe this is all I want.” Alec shrugs, drawing another thin line of blood across his friend’s chest, shallow but long. This time, Bond tenses up. “Yeah, like that, 007.”

“Well if you want a show, that’s easy,” James arches up, barely nudging into the knife.

“You did always have a taste for the theatrical.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might actually expand this one later on if I come back to it because the concept intrigues me.


End file.
